Crazy Vampires
by vampirechick13
Summary: Jasper God of War , Peter Second in command and Charlotte trainner for Bella and helps the other two out Bella not a normal New born, loves to train and loves to get punished by the Major DON'T OWN ANYTHING WISHING THOUGH
1. Chapter 1

**Back for more jasper Caius and Bella action right well this one is a Peter Charlotte and jasper and yes Bella to some parts might be LEMONY! But thats not the point im almost done with my other stories Goddess of War and Volturi Goddess check em out  
**

**Summary: Bella, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte are bored. They go to a club and decide to make a random band of their own name Crazy Vampires. Will the Volturi get involed or will they stay out Jasper(God of War), Peter(Second in command) and Charlotte(trainner for Bella and helps the other two out) Bella(not a normal New born, loves to train and loves to get punsihed by the Major) **

**ON WITH THE STORY I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE PLOT!

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

"Bella..." I was in my major mode cause I was trainin' her to be a good defenser and she is a hot turn on I sware I could just fuck her right in the yard when she came out she was wearin' a black tank top VERY low cut and she was wearin' pink yoga pants

"Pink?" she looked at me and I was hit with sorrowness

"Sorry Major I couldn't find any other of my yoga pants but these thats also why im late." she bowed her head I went to her and raised her chin up with my forefinger and thumb and kissed her

"Its fine I know Charlotte is leiant on you. With your clothes and every thing else. But you won't need that when you fight in battles and you should start to form a reationship with Char. Im pretty sure she'll like that." she nodded

"Lets get started." I just taught her a dance kill I asked Maria my creator why it was called that she told me because it looks like a dance to any one who doesn't know what it is Peter and Charlotte came back from thier hunt and Peter had a smirk on his face Bella was in the shower

"Fucker."

"Now now Jasp...er" Fear was an emotion i will always love from any one to be honset Bella just came into the room and bowed with Peter and Charlotte

"Get up. A new rule if any one corrects me that person has to only bow to me not the rest." they nodded Peter looked at me

"Were goin' to a club Sire?" it was more of a question than a sentence i just nodded

"Yes i belivile you'll punish your mate after words correct? Im givin' my mate a reward for what she did today." he nodded and looked at Bella and put his head down Bella felt giddy i just looked at her and she pounced on me and kissed me than she felt guilty that she did that and she bowed to me i pulled her up and kissed her

"You should never feel guilty to kiss me." she nodded im only strict because i don't want to lose her Peter and Charlotte now they know better not to fuck with me. And since im teachin Bella disapline and how to fight they need to help and not get on my bad side Bella is a new born but she different she listens to me and if it was Edward he would give her every thin but he left her in the woods 2 months ago i came to apologize when i saw her i was broken she been my all with out her even knowin but Alice knew she told me im really Bella's i changed her after i told her that Edward and hers relationsip would never work out any more and i told her im her mate she was worried about Alice and what Edward would do. I told her the fucker didn't even know how to defened himself she laughed and it was like angels voices speakin when she did i wouldn't mind if she laughed more just not right now maybe in a couple years yeah thats when every thing will change for the house/coven i didn't even know i made Peter always told me were in a coven. I was out of my thoughts when Peter suddenly growled which caused Bella and Charlotte to get defensive Bella was in front of me i rearranged that when i smelled the air of course Bella wouldn't know their sent but me,Peter, Charlotte does

"Mate keep your mouth shut don't say anythin'. Got me?" she nodded Peter and Charlotte were flankin' me they came in and looked at us i hissed and they looked at me

"Lets sit down and talk." i pulled Bella to my side and i pulled her on my lap when we sat down Edward was the first to attemp attacking me Peter had him down on the floor before it even happened i sent waves of Pride to him. He didn't even lose contact with him i smirked Carlisle looked at me i smirked

"Peter..." he got off of him and restrained him he stood beside him for the rest of the time his hands on his shoulders i sent a wave of fear to him

"Now tell me why you are here." they knew im more powerful than the Volturi Alone and with Peter and Charlotte on my team unbeatable yet to this day

"Jasper son i want you to come home now." Peter, Bella, Charlotte all growled and kept it goin' to

"Silence." they stopped

"Why so i can be lied to, even more, or are there still some parts missin' to my destiny?" Peter smirked i nodded to him

"Cullens listen up ya under da Major's roof ya respect him attack him your life ends. Hurt his mate life ends. Do any thing to his seconded in command Ill fuck you up because ill know whats comin and you miss prissy bitch won't be able to stop me if Edward does attack him. Just because you and prickward are mates doesn't mean you should of hid it from the Major_._" thats when the fear went higher than any level i been at if i hadn't had any human blood i would of been knocked to the floor but i been so i growled and Peter shutted up i got up went to Edward threw him to a wall and Peter had Alice for me

"Isabella finish him. Prove to me your not Weak." Alice gasp me and Peter smirked

"NO PLEASE JASPER I BEG YOU NOT TO KILL HIM. IM SORRY THAT I LIED. SORRY THAT I BETRAYED YOU. GOD DAMN IT JASPER IM FUCKIN SORRY THAT I EVEN ENTERED YOUR LIFE IM SORRY. Can i please have one last kiss with him?" she knows me better than that

"Major ill do that if your mate lets me and upstairs." i shook my head

"Do you want to save his dumb ass?" she nodded

"Then you will do what you just saw in the vision right here right now." she nodded came to me and dropped to the floor Bella hissed when Alice got my pants unbutton Bella threw her off of me i knew she would to I kissed Bella she stopped going for Alice and took me in i flat out knew she would though i didn't mind the club I have can wait some one cleared their throat which i assume Edward not that i care. Her and Charlotte gives the best blow jobs ever

"Bella lets save this for later tonight." she got up after that

"You three go get ready." they left with out a word

"Son why are you like this?"

"Because i took in my account plus the fact im in Texas and your controlling me won't happen down here in the south. Now your more than welcome to stay here. But if any thing is out of place.I will give you a punishment who ever did it got me?" they nodded and i went up stairs to get ready once i was done Peter and Char came in and looked at me

"Can you really trust them?"

"Yes if they don't want the God of War on them." they both smirked and so did Bella then we went downstairs the only one that was here was Alice we got into my Fararii Bella was in the Passenger seat Peter behind me and Char behind Bella when we got there we smelled Volturi i didn't know they would be working tonight when we got there Felix opened our door up

"You crash it i will harm ya." he nodded then i went to Demetri

"If the Cullens arrive don't let them in." he nodded and we went in Jane and Alec were at the bar i felt their emotions and it was fear i smirked and went to sit down Tanya being the whore vampire she came and started to flirt with me

"Ares! How are you its so good to see you here tonight! Are you going to be singing tonight?" jealousy was the strongest emotion i picked up and it was from Bella

"Bitch ya aint from the south ya don't talk ta him hes plays a higher role than the Vol..." i covered her mouth other vampires don't need to know about me the Volturi alone fear me they know i don't put up with crap from any other vampires

"Ares, I hope ya don't mind but i would like to have some fun." i took my hand off of Bella's mouth and Tanya came and sat on my lap Bella pushed her off with such force that she could of had a broken hand if she was human

"What the fuck was that bitch?Hes my mate." I was angered after what she called my mate then she called her self that i don't think so Felix and Demetri came because i sent my anger out to them they came and got her they also bowed to me

"Send her back to Alaska and keep her money." they nodded then my land lord looked at me which hes human the other leaders are tryin' to find a castle for me so i can become powerfuller than them

"Hi every one and Welcome to Karaoke Night. Any one want to go first?" great Bella and Char looked at me

"Fine!" me and Peter got up and let them go

"Your not a bad Sire." i looked at him and waitted for him to elaborate

"You have to let them have fun once and awhile master. The Volturi does it half of the time." i nodded **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Charlotte's POV**

Me and Bella went up on stage thinkin' we can do this with our mates watchin' us. Fuck us side ways we couldn't though Jasper sent a wave of clam to us and the song started up

**CHARLOTTE=BOLD**

**BELLA=_ITALICS AND UNDERLINED_**

**_BOTH=ITALICS AND BOLD__  
_**

** 'Don't call me Gaga'  
**

** 'I've never seen one like that before'**

**'Don't look at me like that'**

**'You amaze me'**

**'He ate my heart'**

**'He a-a-ate my heart**

_**(You little monster)**_

**'He ate my heart'**

**'He a-a-ate my heart'**

_**(You amaze me)**_

**_'Look at him'_**

**_'Look at me'_**

**_That boy is bad _**

**_And honestly _**

**_'He's a wolf in disguised'_**

**_'But i can't stop staring in those evil eyes'_**

**_'I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you around before'_**

**_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby'_**

**_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall'_**

**_'But something tells me that i've seen him round before _**

**___That boy is a monster _**

**___M-M-M-Monster_**

**___That boy is a moster_**

**___M-M-M-Monster_**

**___That boy is a monster _**

**___Er-er-er-er_**

**He ate my heart'___  
_**

**_(I love that girl)_**

**He ate my heart **

**_(I love that girl)_**

**_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_**

**He licked his lips**

**Said to me**

**Girl you look good enough to eat**

**Put his arms around me **

**Said "Boy get your paws right off me"**

**_'I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you around before'_**

**_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby'_**

**_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall, oh yeah'_**

**_'But something tells me that i've seen him,yeah _**

**___That boy is a monster _**

**___M-M-M-Monster_**

**___That boy is a moster_**

**___M-M-M-Monster_**

_**That boy is a monster **_

**___Er-er-er-er_**

**___[REPEATx2]  
_**

**He ate my heart'___  
_**

**_(I love that girl)_**

**He ate my heart **

**_(I love that girl)_**

**_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_**

**He ate my heart**

**He ate my heart**

**Instead he's a monster in my bed**

**_He ate my heart_**

**_He ate my heart_**

**_Instead he's a monster in my bed_**

** I wanna just dance **

**But he took me home instead**

**Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed **

**We french kissed on a subway train**

**He tore my clothes right off **

**He ate my heart and then he ate my brain  
**

**Uh oh Uh oh **

_**(I love that girl)**_

**He ate my heart **

_**(Wanna talk to her,she's hot as hell)**_

_**That boy is a monster **_

_**M-m-m-monster**_

_**that boy is a monster**_

**M-m-m-monster **

_**(Could i love him?)**_

**That boy is a monster **

**M-m-m-monter **

**That boy is a monster **

**M-m-m-m-monster **

_**(Could i love him?)**_

_**That boy is a monster**_

_**M-m-m-monster**_

_**That boy is a monster **_

_**M-m-m-monster**_

_**That boy is a monster**_

_**Er-er-er-er**_

after we sang the song Bella came to me and whispered so only i can hear she told me to go and get Jasper's motercycle i did and jasper shot his feelings at us which was shock and confused

"Thats my bike." Peter just smirked

"Yes that is your bike and your mate wait till you see the things she will do on it and the song she has for you."

* * *

Jasper's POV

i wish i wasn't the Empath that gets mad very easy for all the lust comin off every vampire and human right now towards my mate i growled in warnin to all the vampires they stopped right away and shock rose out then they found me and bowed i nodded they all got up and Bella started

_**'Ill be your**_

_**entertainment **_

_**tonight**_

_**I show you what **_

_**ever it is you like**_

_**Just sit back and **_

_**enjoy the show**_

_**And kick your feet **_

_**up boy here we go**_

_**I need all of **_

_**your attention **_

_**You can admire **_

_**my dimension**_

_**Been working on **_

_**my definition for **_

_**you**_

_**Tonight there is**_

_**only one thing for **_

_**you to do **_

_**Remote control me **_

_**push the buttons to **_

_**turn me on please**_

_**Pick me up, put **_

_**me on the wall **_

_**please**_

_**Just plug in the wire **_

_**Make my volume higher **_

_**higher **_

_**Be my remote **_

_**control me **_

_**Push the buttons to **_

_**turn me on please **_

_**Pick me up, put **_

_**me on the wall**_

_**please**_

_**Just plug in the wire **_

_**Make my volume higher higher **_

_**Be my remote control **_

_**Don't adjust the **_

_**station it is just **_

_**right **_

_**Name all your **_

_**favorites ill be **_

_**that tonight **_

_**Espn aint nothing **_

_**compared to this **_

_**Think you've seen **_

_**action nothing is **_

_**like this **_

_**Now ive got all of your **_

_**attention **_

_**You can touch on all my **_

_**dimension **_

_**Been working on my definition **_

_**for you **_

_**Tonight im the only thing **_

_**for you to do **_

_**Remote control me **_

_**Push the buttons to turn me on **_

_**please **_

_**Just plug in the wire **_

_**Make my volume higher higher **_

_**Be my remote **_

_**control me **_

_**Push the buttons to turn me on **_

_**please **_

_**Pick me up, put me on the wall **_

_**please **_

_**Just plug in the wire **_

_**Make my volume higher higher**_

_**Be my remote control me**_

_**Ohh feel like a fur **_

_**The pictures are clear **_

_**You wanna put it on pause **_

_**Remote control me **_

_**Nothing like a late night **_

_**Flick to keep you enticed **_

_**You wanna see it again **_

_**Remote control me **_

_**Remote control me **_

_**Push the buttons to turn me on **_

_**please **_

_**Pick me up put me on the wall **_

_**please **_

_**Just plug in the wire **_

_**Make my volume higher higher **_

_**Be my remote control **_

_**control me **_

_**Push the buttons to turn me on **_

_**please **_

_**Pick me up put me on the wall **_

_**please **_

_**Just plug in the wire **_

_**Make my volume higher higher **_

_**Be my remote control **_

i can't beilive Bella sang that i went up to her and kissed her forcefully and she backed up against the wall shock went to the ceiling after that Bella wants to take off my pants i already knew that but she dropped to the floor and started to undo my belt well shit my control is gonna be shot and my demon will come out and Bella will be submitting to me shit shit shit as long as Peter don't call it out i should be fine his emotions were Amused and every one else's were shock and fear Bella's was the same as Charlotte's which were lust and determined great not only will i have Bella but Char too which always seems hot Peter hissed when he knew what Char was going to do and Bella growled and stalk off the stage leaving me there speechless she went to Peter who now is showing fear and anger i smirked he was afraid of my mate when in truth he should be afraid of the Major and the God of War but hes not. When Bella was near him she turned side ways and looked at me with out losing contact of Peter i looked at her emotions they were hate and killfull thats not even a word but you know her emotions are like that then. I just nodded fucker need to learn his place when Bella spoke it sounded like mine Ares voice but in a girl way

"You stupid fuck! Jasper can do anything he wants as your sire if he wants Charlotte he will have her do that again and ill fuck you up!" he flinched and looked at me and bowed his head along with the other vampires in this place. I was proud of my mate she's got alot of reward comin her way this is her first one to night so her second one is for showing me who owns her infront of every one third one is for her stand up for me to my brother it lead me interested in what else she can do i called her back to me

"Isabella come." she came to me and she gave me and pure innocent act i liked it was cute and loving Peter just shook his head then Char came by him and smirked then Bella yeled across the room

"I wouldn't be so surprised Char it could of been the Major or be lucky it was me and not him."then she turn towards me and asked a question i never thought would come out of her mouth let alone any girl

"So Major, when are you gonna dominate me?" Peter and Charlotte where in shocked that she asked that question so was every one else in the vampire race


	2. Chapter 2

**Back for more jasper Caius and Bella action right well this one is a Peter Charlotte and jasper and yes Bella too. But thats not the point im almost done with my other stories Goddess of War and Volturi Goddess check em out  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE PLOT!**

**MY OTHER STOIRES:**

**CRAZY VAMPIRES**

**SLAVE FOR YOU **

**VOLTURI GODDESS**

**WAR GODDESS  
**

**Prevouliy:  
**

_"I wouldn't be so surprised Char it could of been the Major or be lucky it was me and not him."then she turn towards me and asked a question i never thought would come out of her mouth let alone any girl_

_"So Major, when are you gonna dominate me?" Peter and Charlotte where in shocked that she asked that question so was every one else in the vampire race_

* * *

**Peter's POV**

Once we heard that name no one moved we even stopped breathing except the humans that were in here they did move and Jasper did nothing about it Isabella on the other hand thought it was a vampire and attacked him Jasper just watched her like she was insane along with the other vampires Alec was close to her i looked back at the major and he was staring at Alec

"Make a move Alec and your not gonna like whats coming for you." i knew what that ment i moved towards him and held him in a death position Jasper came towards us i knew he wouldn't hurt me i knew him inside out since im his brother and hes my creator i brought him out of hell and my reward was him leaving for 5 decades Alec was scared and no one even said any thing to correct him we all knew we would get fucked over along with our mates Jasper looked at him then tasted his emotions and he smirked then he held his hand out i moved Alecs hand to give to him and he tore it off. Then he walked upstairs to his office and locked the hand up i smirked nice Jazz man then he came back down and i knew what would happen next

"You dont want to fuck with us four understand me?" he nodded so i wacked him in the back of his head

"Yes Major."

"Good." then he went over to Bella and made out with her I let go of him after that and he took away my site which i had him down

"Your gonna have to do more than just site boy." then i walked away Jasper told me and Charlotte to come up on the stage and of course we did and we waited for his anounce ment but instead all the vampires bowed Jasper was more powerful that what he was since he arrived her Isabella was the one giving that power to him you can tell that Alec was afraid to even look at me or Charlotte when Jasper told them to get up Alec was the one who got up last and he went to the area he was assigned in Jane was scared to say the least any vampire who just saw that was terrifed of Major Jasper Whitlock every one knew he was back and the fact that they feared him gave him fuel to his power if we went Italy im sure they wouldn't even come closse to shake Isabella's hand with out his permission the Major is very Possive and when his mate knows how to submit to him it affects us all

"Peter get us drinks!"

"Yes sire." i went to go and Alec gave me them

"Peter does he know i need both of my arms to do this job?"

"I can get in trouble for talkin' to but honestly you should of stayed away from his mate." he looked at me

"I didn't know he was her mate? Now i do and i can say the least i worship the ground he walks on if he gives me my arm back." he sat the drinks down on the counter i retrived them and gave them to Jasper i knew he wanted to talk to me so after that i was o edge and i was about to explode Jasper kept looking at me i just nodded and looked away until he kicked me under the table right in my shin

"Yes i did talk to him. No it wasn't about you. And if it was about you do you think he would be livin' right now Major?" he shook his head and i wish i can get out of here and be balls deep in my mate when i thought that Jasper got up and kissed her i wanted to growl at him but i knew i couldn't and if i did something to him or if Bella did something we would get punished and we know better that that Japer was some one you never wanted to mess with if he wants sex with your mate you let him if he wants you in there with them you better duck tape your mouth shut for your not gonna like what happens Bella is just watching them and not saying any thing i looked down i hated Jasper doing this to me i walked out of the Bar i knew i would get in trouble but hey it probly better than yelling at the major he can fuck you up with two words and its not gonna be good ethier it was be YOUR MATE those two words can make you go off at him i got in the car and waited for him Bella was after me when she got in she looked at me

"Im sorry for that."

"Its fine you know that we can't do anything thing did you tell him were you went?" she nodded and and i can tell she started to cry on the inside wow the Major really hates his mate if he made her cry

"Talk sis whats up?" she sighed

"Peter if he wasn't your sire but a very good friend of yours would you still listen?" i thought about it for a while

"If he was the Major yes if he wasn't no i dont think so." she nodded and then they came out Jasper looked at me i had noo shame in what i did and he even knew that only he can be that Charlotte looked at me and i knew she was sorry for what she did and then they got in the car Jasper looked at me and it was more of a glare and i still did nothing until he hit me

"What do you want?" i asked he could tell that i was on edge and that i was pissed but he smirked he knew why i was and he knew what made me on edge plus the fact that his mate saw him do that which she didn't really like Isabella has a different mind set than all of us she made Jasper what he is today and now come to think of it Bella was pissed at him so she let Charlotte in the front and she sat beside im in the back while she glared at jasper and he was still waiting for an apologie so i gave him one that could lead a punishment for me

"Im sorry that your such a prick." Bella looked at me and smiled which i was shock normally Bella stands up for him and same with Charlotte we were on edge since hes gotten back to us if i have to go to the Volturi to get killed then so will it be I love Jasper as a brother but i had enough of this today was the last straw for me and Charlotte likes the fact that she is getting attenion from the Major when in truth he doesn't want her he just wants to make me jealous and congratulation it finally worked

"Congrats Major it finally worked your plan of getting me jealous would you like me to watch you bed my mate or i know piss off your mate even more." at that he stop the car and he pulled me out and Isabella got out to  
what shocked me the most is what she said

"Major if you don't leave Peter alone im going to the Volturi and im going to ask them to be a guard." i was shocked shitless when she said that i had no clue what to do i looked at him and he said nothing but got back in the car and he wiated until we got in the Major just drove when we came home the Cullens left and he looked at me and Bella i swallowed my venom in fear he looked at us and he came to deal with me first i stood in my submissive posture until her was done

"Peter what the hell were you thinkin' excatly leaving me there with two girls?"

"Im sure they can protect them selfs after all they were trained by you." he growled then i knew i was gettting him more pissed by each second and he slapped me arcoss my face just like good old time i was the cocky newborn don't have a clue how i became his brother

"Peter even if they were i was unprotected do you care about me? Your brother?" i looked at him

"Yes i do Major but i have better respect for him than you. Because you intend to get on my nervous while your the Major as much as you know you want power and you want to be more powerfull than the Volturi. Ya well they don't treat there family like shit and watch there mate walk away from them like you did. I understand thats how you were trained and how the bitch taught ya but honestly Major if you didn't like what she did and and how you would change it. Or there will be more people knocking at our door." he looked at me and i had a knowing feeling that i changed things for us i was surprised when he gave me a hug and when He let go he gave one to Bella and kissed her then he looked back at me

"Peter im sorry i don't know what came over me. Forgive me?"

"Of course Major."

* * *

**_SORRY THIS TOOK S LONG I COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH TO WRITE WITH THIS ONE IF YOU WANT MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW LOVE YOU _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for more jasper Caius and Bella action right well this one is a Peter Charlotte and jasper and yes Bella too. But thats not the point im almost done with my other stories Goddess of War and Volturi Goddess check em out  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE PLOT!**

**MY OTHER STOIRES:**

**CRAZY VAMPIRES**

**SLAVE FOR YOU **

**VOLTURI GODDESS**

**WAR GODDESS  
**

**Prevouliy:  
**

**_"Yes i do Major but i have better respect for him than you. Because you intend to get on my nervous while your the Major as much as you know you want power and you want to be more powerfull than the Volturi. Ya well they don't treat there family like shit and watch there mate walk away from them like you did. I understand thats how you were trained and how the bitch taught ya but honestly Major if you didn't like what she did and and how you would change it. Or there will be more people knocking at our door." he looked at me and i had a knowing feeling that i changed things for us i was surprised when he gave me a hug and when He let go he gave one to Bella and kissed her then he looked back at me_**

**_"Peter im sorry i don't know what came over me. Forgive me?"_**

**_"Of course Major."_**

* * *

Charlotte's POV

I couldn't belive that Peter corrected Jasper his sire when thats against the law why on earth would any one even do that to there sire when they can punish you. Peter wasn't even thinking he just acted out which i was shocked when he did cause he could of gotten killed which im glad he didn't. Jasper shouldn't of done what he did with me and made those two mad if he really wanted me and Bella to get Jealous then he would of just made out with Peter which would of gotten us mad but yet Jealous. it was stupid for Bella to follow Peter's pursuit. I looked at Bella who was reading while Peter and Jasper were talking out side and away from us i realized why Peter was the way he was with me yes he is protective but in all honesty his sire was possive which would involve him being like that. But in truth Jasper hit home when he did that i know for a fact that Peter is hiding something from us and won't tell us. I sat down with Bella. Waited for them to get done talking when Bella got up i looked at her in question she looked at the window and growled i looked at her

"Bella is every thing ok?" she looked at me then she looked at the window one more time

"Its your mate i figured it out hes hiding something from us. Some thing that the Major needs to know and its also something about me. Why is he hiding it Char? If its something about me don't you think me and Jasper should know?" i didn't know that

"How do you know its about you?"

"I can feel it." she looked at me dead in the eye and said that i was shocked when she said that does that mean shes and empath like our sire or does that mean some thing else but she said she_** knew**_ it so that could mean that she has some of Peters power in her

"Bella..." i was cut off by Jasper coming in and kissing her

"Charlotte is she done training?"

"We weren't even training sir." he nodded and took Bella upstairs Peter told him were goin hunttin and i was more than happy to i really didn't want to hear them having fun on the bed to were they can break it. At that though i shudder and Peter kissed me knowing what i was thinking about

"Char there's something wrong with Bella every time i look at her i cant know what her nextg move it and im scarred and usally Jasper can pull that off but i can't tell him did Bella's sheild expand?" come to think of it yes it has

"Yeah but its only mental and physical? And some times emotional but that's only when she's not near Jasper." he looked at me

"Wow shes one powerful vampire."

"What do you mean?"

"She has all those sheilds Char. How in the livin crap is that possible for one vampire alone? We have to tell Jasper." i nodded

"Peter umm when you were talking with Jasper Bella said she knows that your hiding something about her and i asked how she knew she said she just does. Are you some how related to her or did Jasper punish you and he got your venom on him then he changed Bella?"

"He didn't punish me that's for sure. So im guessing i was some how related to her." after that we went to the city and hunt our diet no one says much about us because we kill so much criminals they actually like the fact that there's not that much criminals in the city any more. One time we were hunting when the Mayor found us doing that he actually asked if we could get paid in do that we told him no and we told him that we were vampires and we also said that we'll have to change him if we find out that he told some one he said that he'll keep our secret and take it to his grave and Peter knew he wouldn't tell a soul. So we were fine. When me and peter got back they were still going at it and the lust he was projecting was so strong that you could be in ecstasy so you wouldn 't even know it i started to take Peter's clothes off he just ripped mine off with out a care and i just did that with his pants and i made sure i sucked that cock of his when he came in my mouth i was deep throating him and he was still horny so i laid out spread like and eagle and he entered me

"God...Char so good." he was thrusting harder and harder each time i was moaning half of the time. He came first then a second later i did when we heard footsteps on the stairs thats when we noticed our surroundings

"Have fun?" we nodded Bella just giggled

"Make sure you clean up."

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND HAPPY EASTER EVERY ONE REVIEW IF YOU WANT LOVE YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back for more jasper Caius and Bella action right well this one is a Peter Charlotte and jasper and yes Bella too. But thats not the point im almost done with my other stories Goddess of War and Volturi Goddess check em out  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE PLOT!**

**MY OTHER STOIRES:**

**CRAZY VAMPIRES**

**SLAVE FOR YOU **

**VOLTURI GODDESS**

**WAR GODDESS  
**

**Prevouliy:  
**

"God...Char so good." he was thrusting harder and harder each time i was moaning half of the time. He came first then a second later i did when we heard footsteps on the stairs thats when we noticed our surroundings

"Have fun?" we nodded Bella just giggled

"Make sure you clean up."

* * *

Isabella's Pov

I can't believe that Peter and Charlotte were fuckin' on the floor in the foyer me and Jasper hasn't done that but it gave me an idea in what i can do to Jasper and in the kitchen we were in the living room watching nothing really important to us Peter and Char just joined us Peter gave Jasper a look

"Would Alec be dumb enough to tell the Volturi on us?" we all looked at jasper

"I don't think so why, What do you know?"

"Aro is gonna call you in 5...4...3...2...1." then like he said his phone rang i got off him

"Hello Aro hows every thing may i ask why are you calling me?"

"I heard that you have Alec's arm may I ask why?" me Peter and Charlotte smirked

"Well lets say he was close to my mate and he had lust. If he has a problem with this please tell him to take it up with me Peter or Charlotte. Isabella is too young still and she needs more training. So Aro if he ever want to pick a fight with me tell him the God of War loves to defend his mate and tell him that He can run but he cant hide ill always find him. Plus the fact that you are now cowering in fear just proves that the Whitlocks can rule the vampire race and Aro you never know what may or may not happen see ya later oh and please pass this on to Alec i wouldn't want to be him if i were him." our smirks got bigger by that time

"Yes Major ill pass that on." we all had shit eatin grins we knew after that threat they were scared shitless of us they knew we had enough war minds to bring them down and enough time to do so Jasper looked like he was enjoying the moment of Aro Volturi scared of him he knew he was the most feared in the whole vampire race so he didn't have to worry much on that infact he even proved to the Volturi that he should be the real king of the race twice and thats something most can not do. Jasper is something no one in sams hell would want to mess with. He created his own family he also sired them they are very loyal to him and he is and return there are people that he sired and created that iv'e never met and Jasper and Peter tell me one day i will but when is that one day a knock came at the door we all waited for Peter to answer it because if Jasper went and magically got killed we would start a war and if Peter did it would be different i heard a voice that i don't know and so i got down in a hunting position Jasper stood me up and led me to the door there was this guy he hunted humans if Jasper knew him it is probally crimenals so i wasn't to worry about that

"Garrett i would like for you to meet my mate she has been wondering if any one that i've sired is still around Peter and Char don't count." when i smelled the air he was right a hint of Jasper was in every one that made me wonder so i smelled my own wrist and since he did just bite me two hours ago it would smell fresh of him but any ways teh men were looking at me like im crazy cause i smelled my wrist Garrett has understanding in his eyes though and Jasper does to he knew that if i didn't belileve him i would make sure it was true ethier by my own body or Peter and Charlotte not they know i havent tried that out on them

"Hello Isabella im Garrett i trust Jasper more than any one."

"So if we went into a war with the Voltrui what side would you go on?" he looked at Jasper then back at me

"The winning side?"

"What side would that be?"  
"Jasper is known for God Of War for a reason Miss Bella." I looked at jasper confused

"God of War, that has been metioned twice around me and i don't know what you mean?"

"When i was created it was only ofr war and only to kill i was heartless didn't think much if you talked back to me or my Mistress i would of killed you Maria is her named she is the reason why all of theses scars are on my body i've sired many and i've killed more than any vampire has i killed about half our race back in the time of the Civil War i was the youngest Major there was ever back then. When i got changed i was out on a mission for my Commander i thought theses women were lost and they weren't. Three centuries later i was still in that stuff James was created by me Peter was and so was Garrett no actually he was already created he just told me to master bite him again so i did. Peter and Charlotte got me out of that place Garrett well he dissapeard after awhile but he always knew were i was with out technolgy. Peter and Char are my closes ones that i've sired Garrett would be the third." i nodded i understood all of that

"Is that how you know so much about our race?"

"Yes i was even trained to murder them the way Charlotte has trained you that's only half unlike me and Peter we know more well actually i know more than him and the guards."

"Really teach me!"

"No theres good reasons why we stop training after what Charlotte knows."

"Really what?"

"We'll demonstrate Char knows why." she nodded and we went outside

"Peter."they went away from the house and Peter made the first move and it looked like Jasper was wining but i noticed they used all that they got even Peter he used a mate threat against him Jasper used his power and Peter was down after that

"Thats one reason why they use all that they got even venom you'll noticed that the girls will go for girls unless its mate for mate." When jasper came back to me i had to aask him

"Whats mate for mate and have that ever happened?"

"Once when i was in theWars and when i was out though Vicky couldn't be counted as his real mate though. " When he said that name i knew what that was though i wasn't Edward's which sadly he survived Vicky. not that i cared for him any more i kissed Jasper cheek to let him know that im hear for him when he want to talk he sat us on the sofa no one else was around he nuzzled into my neck and said they've gone hunting and he thought it was a good time for us to be alone form every one with out any one hearing us so he was purring in my ear i giggled and he sighed

"I love you Isabella your the best mate for me i could ever ask for even with my nasty past." i kissed him an dsighed

"I love you to wether you like it or not its your past and you can't ever changed it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Back for more jasper Caius and Bella action right well this one is a Peter Charlotte and jasper and yes Bella too. But thats not the point im almost done with my other stories Goddess of War and Volturi Goddess check em out  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE PLOT!**

**MY OTHER STOIRES:**

**CRAZY VAMPIRES**

**SLAVE FOR YOU **

**VOLTURI GODDESS**

**WAR GODDESS  
**

**Prevouliy:  
**

**_"I love you Isabella your the best mate for me i could ever ask for even with my nasty past." i kissed him and sighed_**

**_"I love you to wether you like it or not its your past and you can't ever changed it."_**

Jasper's POV

Bella was truly my mate she had pure emotions even when she was pissed Char had a hard time trainning her with being my mate but i don't care Char knew how i liked my women and since she was one why couldn't she train her. Peter was about to say no to me i could feel it in his emotions but something changed when he looked at Bella and i don't know what that was but Char had that set of mind hours later Peter Char and Garrett came back

"Isabella if i ever bed Charlotte would you be mad?" she looked at me like

"Where the hell did that come from and i might be jealous?" wow for the first time i was actually glad she said that i don't know what went through my mind at that time but yea i might like her jealous lets see

"Char come here." she did and she looked at me i told her to come closer she did and i stood up and kissed her Bella seeing that She got up and flung her across the room even though i was the one to do it she then turned on me but she calm down which Char looked at her like she was crazy damn Peter couldn't do any thing to Char unless Bella did something else Garrett walked up to Char and Kissed her Bella turned to me and looked at me

"Im sorry for throwing her with out your permission. My sire will you forgive me?" that one word always makes every one bow and its always me who they do it to i have no clue why and i don't want to know why i mean the synomon for sire is a king type thing at that i gasped and looked at them

"You guys think ill be a better king than the ones now and get up." they did and Peter came to me

"Theres that then we have the Itailains that aren't doing a good job of being the kings." thats true they don't ill look into to that Bella came to me

"Bella i wanted to see what you can do jealous so your fine." she nodded her head

"So guys theres this once site in PA. that has an reactment of the Civil W..." before he finished the door bell rang Peter went to get it and Bella came to me

"Do i get to finally see you in a uniform?" i didn't say we were going and i didn't say anything about it

"I haven't decided yet." she nodded and kissed my cheek and Peter came around the corner i growled at who it was

"War Whore..." i scilenced Char with a finger i used my mental link with Garrett

_**' Go outside and see if theres any other vampires in this area.'**_ he nodded and left Maria looked at me i put Bella behind me

"Major no offense but i came here to talk not have a war with you because your in my area i don't think any one would survive you and your coven. But any who..." Peter cut her off

"You look like Bella!" i looked at him then i pulled Bella around front and gasp so did Char and Garrett

"How?" i looked at Maria she has to know if not i wanna venom DNA check and yes vampires has those only if you go to Italy though

"You wanna know had a human child before i was changed i loved him alot he was young around the age of 16 he had sex with a girl which got a boy after that i made my son stop talking to this girl because at that time the Salem Witch Trials were goin' on and i couldn't risk my sons life well i found out he never stopped seeing her i disowned him as my child so he lived with his young family well you see there son looked like his father and its happened randomly through out the years with my family. Some say a witch cursed my family and some say it just happens well when i met Lucy and Nutty all of that changed Lucy changed me my past didn't matter any more they trained me they said i would never live up to one of the warlords rank boy after i got you i went to them and made sure they were dead and i danced on there pryes." wow who knew this evil chick from hell actually loved before she was changed i knew her very well and to say the least she had no fear of being here

"So whose side my mom's or my dad's?" she looked at Bella and smelled her arm

"Don't you even cut her."

"I have to so i know and it heals unless i use my venom." i glared at her she still did it any ways it was on moms side that Maria came from

"Your mom's side sweety." she nodded and came back to me i kissed were the cut was and she smiled

"Mind if i hang out here tonight?"

"As long as you apply by my rules and you don't get to tell me what to do. Oh yeah theres some thing in that tale of yours that makes me...another word for it im not sure but you've always told me that I can not nor can any one else destroy your sire/creator how come..."

"Sorry Jasper but i was with you guys at that time and Jasper your right she did say that to you and yea but you forgot a apart any one that they created can not kill there sire either and umm. If i remember Jasper killed them for you." Bella was looking at me and Peter

"Any ways Maria,how come when were in war all the laws never applied to any of us when our own sires knew them?" she looked at me

"I taught you how i was taught though a little different that was the only one i knew i wanted to be feared and i knew with your power Jasper there was no way i was gonna let you go because you fight off of emotions if you had some one else that had that power don't you think that your team would be feared all the time why do you think every one wants to be in your good grace? Jasper i made you for a reason its time you realize that and move on. Your scars are to make you more feared no one has ever lived like you have." its to much for me to handle what is she trying to say is it that i could be a better king for the vampire race when every one fears me? i looked at her and she nodded

"You know what it is jasper go and get it i'll help you and i wont do anything to mess it up ill bring you the humans so you can change them to start your kingdom." i sware shes gone crazier no one i mean no one has ever told me im gonna be the next king so blantly i looked at Peter he just shrugged like its my time its not his but he has never led me wrong so with him being like that i had no clue what to do. Maria since she's my sire and she owns me she came up to me and brushed the side of my cheek with her fingertips just like she did when i was going into my change Bella had Jealousy towards her which its never good because its your mate against your sire who do you have to protect good ass question i'll never know i looked at Peter he nodded shit Bella is gonna fight with her shit

"You may be related to me but you need to know im his mate and i don't stand up for bitches touching him Char is a different bitch but i still love her. You also may not know me i get Jel..." i had to i didn't know whose side i'll take

"Isabella stop it she can if she wants she owns me her venom is in my vains." she looked at me and nodded and backed up away from her Maria smirked

"If you ever make her feel an negitive emotion again i will end you i don't care how ill do it i've end MANY sires and i know all there tricks so don't you even start and i thought you have a army as always." she smirked

"I do but i was trying to find you after i made them i knew what happened with you and them." wow im surprised she didn't say there name she must really want to be in my good graces hmm... maybe i should take her up on that idea the Volturi bows to Whitlocks... i like it

"There is no way you can do that!" i gave him a speckle look and he backed down the fear was in the air

"Major i've been trainnin the newborns for you. I think you need to show your self to them and ill take full responsabillty for what ever happens to your coven while your there." i nodded and looked towards Peter and he went upstairs came dowm five mintues later with suitcases

"Take us now Garrett help Peter carry the bags." he nodded and we were off after i locked my door though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prevouliy:  
**

**_"There is no way you can do that!" i gave him a speckle look and he backed down the fear was in the air_**

**_"Major i've been trainnin the newborns for you. I think you need to show your self to them and ill take full responsabillty for what ever happens to your coven while your there." i nodded and looked towards Peter and he went upstairs came dowm five mintues later with suitcases_**

**_"Take us now Garrett help Peter carry the bags." he nodded and we were off after i locked my door though._**

**_Maria's POV_**

Im glad i got them back i mean i been wanting them and now i get them with there mate thats even better so we were runnin to my camp site Jasper ran and jumped on me

"What the hell is that for?"

"Im not falling for your trick!"

"What trick?" i looked at Peter he pulled him off of me

"He thinks your playing a trick on us to be back in the wars." i nodded

"Why would i want to fuck with you? I made you the most feared Jasper can you tell me why in gods name i would want to fuck with you? Tell me have you checked my emotions?Stupid major..." then i just walked off into my camp

"NEWBORNS STAY CLAM AND MEET MY MAJOR!" they did as they were told the major and his group came down off of the hill my second in command was sizing the major up i step out of the way the major laughed

"Thats your second in command since when did you go from me to that?" my second in command growled hmm.. i wonder who will win since i trained them both and sired them? Jasper kept his eyes on him all times and so did Jamal

"I may little but im feared around here" that made Jasper's coven laugh

"Yeah because that chick trained you higher than them."

"How do you know that and that chick has a name!" Jasper smirked

"Im pretty sure she doesn't care what i call her." Jamal growled again Jasper is so evil how in gods name is he still alive? Has he went against the volturi yet Peter nodded i was shocked he still alive wow i didn't think he would come out alive after that place

"Well i don't care who the hell you are around here she's our mistress and she tells us what to do."

"Really then what are you for her sexual needs?" i gasp Jasper smirked knowing it was gonna turn into a fight

"What the hell is it to you she our Mistress and we have our trust in her."

"My power is empathy and umm half of these people are trusting me more than her ... whats his name?"

"Jamal."

"So Jamal you can lie all you want i will know and since i play off of a huge part in your life i can easily do this." he was writhing in fear while jasper looked out into the crowd and laughed

"Wow have your armies gotten weaker."then he let Jamal off his power and um they attacked each other with out warning Peter held Bella back. Jasper had Jamal in pieces should of known jasper would of won

"Wow,was that easy are you sure you trained him thats like Peter training Bella."

"Jasper i would watch what you say around them."

"You don't tell me what to do any more and oh yeah this camp is now mine." i growled

"Your gonna have to fight me."

"Finally a challange not even the Voltrui were a challange!"

"YOUR THAT STRONG!"

"Yea and i like it too they also fear me and they work for me."

"Wow when i created you i didn't know you would be feared within 5 decades."

"Nethier did i but it feels good to have alot of power,Why is my coven here again?"

"I was giving you my newborns. I promised you ill fight but not command you." he laughed

"Thats right. How the hell are we gonna cross an ocean?" shit i never thought of that.

**Jasper's POV**

It feel good to be feared by your sire they do every thing you want them to and they don't even think if its rash ethier Maria is a stupid bitch that has her death coming right around the corner i have a yaught and umm these fuckers but my coven aint gonna get on. Peter looked at me i shook my head

"I didn't think about that." she mumbled if we weren't vampires we wouldn't of heard her.

"I don't think your newborns heard you can you say that louder? Im gonna give you three warnings if you don't follow by what i say and you tell me what to do i will kill you after your third one under stand me?"

"Yes Major." she mumbled

"Bella sweetie hit her across the face so every one can know that i now own her and she has to say an answer very clear." she looked at me

"Yes Major." she did what she was told Maria hissed and Bella took her hand and almost bit it but i held my hand up

"Baby your done from now." i gave Maria a new master bite she knew that if she ever mate the bite will show through and since im naturally evil i engraved my intianls into my teeth it now says J.W on her neck i smirked and threw her down and looked at her newborns

"For those who have the nerve to anger me ill show you a hard time infact ill show you how our Mistress trained me back in the Civil War times." they gasp and Maria had fear

"My coven find a big tent for us and throw the rest of the stuff that aint ours out." they nodded Bella stood beside me

"Newborns Maria doesn't own you any more." i went to find my other people i did the were in Maria's tent well then i smirked and looked at Peter

"You knew it was hers." he nodded

"Yeah its not that hard to miss. Has she had a new one since our time?"

"I don't think so but i have an idea Garrett call the Volturi and tell them were we are out side of this place then we meet up and attack these newborns and finish Maria off once and for all." they all nodded we hanged around our new tent when Maria came in we all just looked at her she looked at me and went back out she would be stupid to fight me on it im surprise she hasn't fought me yet and it may be the master bite that i gave her but she isn't gonna back down after that i promise i'll be waiting and ill enjoy every bit of it.

"Alright Garrett go through with it." he nodded and left Bella picked up a picture

"Was this you back then?" she handed me the picture

"Yes, im surprise she has any pictures of me espically those types this was my very begging of me being the Major." Peter looked at me

"This picture could top that." my family she like stalked it i had a sister and a brother since when I looked at Peter

"Could they...?" i trailed off my sentence i had venom tears in my eyes i went out of the tent and i sat in the middle of the training field.

"Major whats wrong?"

"I have a brother and sister than i never new about." i finally looked at her

"You could of told me that i did are they still..?"

"Yes and if you go to Italy you'll find one on a throne. As for you sister well i don't think so."

"Caius is my brother?" then Peter came out with some newborn in tow i stood up and looked at them

"He was doing something to your mate."

"what was he doing?" i growled at him

"Taunting her." he looks unsure

"About?"

"Sluttress being your new mate." i looked at him then at Peter

"Go get her please." he dropped him i smirked fucker then Bella came out she saw who i was standing by and tried to turn back around and into the tent Peter had her in a steel grip and he brought her to me i had her in a steel grip and i kissed her after that

"Isabella your still a newborn and yet you don't act like it this guy is a newborn and he acts like it he thinks he fuck around with me when in truth no one can well except Caius any ways. Im deffinatly not nor will i ever take that bitch back i hate her but then i don't because if she didn't change me i wouldn't of met you or Peter and i'll never regret that. Isabella your a newborn your emtions are the thing they play off of just like what he did to you." i kissed her again

"You can kill him if you want Isa." she nodded and did so Maria watched us she was shocked that she was trained like Charlotte infact she was happy she was trained

"Maria what ever you are planin with my mate i'll hurt you." and thats a fuckin promise too


	7. Chapter 7

ECLIPSE WON FOR BEST MOVIE HARRY POTTER LOST HAHAHA SORRY DON'T LIKE HARRY POTTER THAT MUCH AND YEAH TWILIGHT IS IN COMPOSITION WITH HARRY POTTER SUCKS TO BE HARRY I WISH THE DARK LORD WOULD JUST KILL HIM OFF ALREADY OH AND UM THAT CHICK THAT PLAYS THE GIRL THATS ONE OF HARRY'S FRIENDS REALLY SEEMS LIKE A BITCH BECAUSE TWILIGHT ONE 5 AWARDS AND HARRY POTTER ONLY 1 HAHAH SO I WONDER IF ITS TRUE OR A LIE BECAUSE I DON'T THINK HARRY POTTER CAN BEAT THAT NOT EVEN NEXT YEAR BREAKING DAWN LOOKS SOOO GOOD CAN'T WAIT!

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED TO KNOW THIS.

**Previously:**

**_"You can kill him if you want Isa." she nodded and did so Maria watched us she was shocked that she was trained like Charlotte infact she was happy she was trained_**

**_"Maria what ever you are planin' with my mate I'll hurt you." and that's a fuckin' promise too_**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Jasper she is your sire."

"I don't give a shit she does somethin' to ya I'll kill her I don't care if the Volturi finds out they probably just fear me more." every one was just looking at him except Peter me and Char if some one hurts me Jasper tortures them until they die and that could be worse. He doesn't even let Peter touch me with out his permission. So yeah i think he'll find a away to hurt them. I gave him a kiss

"Ok hunnie calm down Maria won't do anything." Peter smirked so he knew something was gonna happen Jasper looked at Peter and he looked down not willing to give the info up. If he not willing to give it up wouldn't that mean its about me?

"You better confess before i get pissed." me, Char and Garrett were looking at Peter we know Jasper will find away to get the info out and trust me those ways happen to be very gruesome and mean.

"Jasper don't kill her let Bella." is he nuts me killing her a seasoned fighter? Shes knows more than me its impossible for me to survive that... Jasper is helping me out if i start to lose. We waited for Peter to continue

"She wants us back for good like literally keep us under watch." i attacked her with out caring who it was the fire was up in a mintue and all the newborns were bowing i looked at Jasper who is staring at me

"How the hell did ya do that so quickly with out even a scratch on ya?"

"Well she was staring at you i got jealous and my anger rose because i don't want you four going to hell again." i said nonchalantly then he attacked me with kisses. i pulled away and looked at him

"What the heck and what are we gonna do with them?" he looked out and finally notice all the new borns bowing to me

"We could kill them or let them go."

"They aren't old enough to be let go. One of them is but the rest is no its her Julio's second in command." jasper smirked and looked at Peter then out to the crowd

"Julio's second in command come here." he did

"You will fight for your freedom just like mine. You can choose who you want out of us five." he choose Char i can beat her and i know what she knows so its like an easy win Peter was against this but Jasper shut him up with a look

"You won't have fire in the end one lib off you lose anythin' goes." that made us four smirk char would win now we were pretty sure of it because if not then Peter or Jasper or maybe even Garrett will have to retrain me and not that i mind i like training espcially with Jasper don't tell him that6 in the end of the fight Char lost and Peter went off and killed almost half of the newborns Jasper just looked at him while Garrett was reattaching his mates arm back Julio's second in command looked at Jasper

"Your free to go." he nodded and looked at me

"Mistress Isabella may i stay with you and your coven?" Peter growled at that i thought it was funny he was asking me and not my leader

"Who changed you?"

"Julio did for some odd reason he thought i had a knowing power." Peter growled louder

"Jasper she better say no i don't want him in the same house as my Char." eventually Jasper had enough

"PETER SHUT UP AND IT DON'T MATTER HE WILL FOLLOW BY MY RULES IF SO AND PLUS HE LISTENS TO MY MATE SO SHUT UP AND STOP IT BECAUSE I'LL PUNISH YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Peter bowed as he's Ares i knew that was coming

"Whats your name?"

"Carson?"

"Well Carson im not sure if Jasper's second in command could handle you in our house but i would be honnored if you joined us im sure the Whitlocks would love to date there numbers." Jasper just looked at me while some of the other newborns came to us oh come on i looked at Jasper

"If we get to high for numbers Volturi will entervine with us." i nodded i told Peter to kill the rest he did and we went back to our house where we saw Alec

"What do you want?"

"Im going on a mission and i need my arm back!" we just looked at him Carson growled but i gave him a look he shutted up. Jasper looked at him a little shocked to be honest so was i wow is he and Peter gonna be clashing alot

"Alec why should i give you that back? You were close to my mate how can i trust you when i give you the arm back?"

"My Lord i honestly didn't know she was your mate. I though she was a lone some vampire that has a hot body honestly if Caius saw her wouldn't he want to screw her? Doesn't he do that to all vampire's mates?"

"I doubt he would be that stupid to actually do something to my mate." he had a point there i doubt they would even get an inch close to me just to talk.

"So please can i have my arm back?"

"Fine but if i do that again you'll be serving me and not them." he nodded Jasper unlocked the door and a vampire girl was in her i've never seen her though Tanya's sent was on her

"KATE OMGSH HOW DID YOU GET IN THE HOUSE?" well at least i won't be worried about her taking Jasper from me

"I found and unlocked window. Jasper!" she hugged Jasper i growled she dropped him

"Im sorry i din't know he was mated whats your name?"

"Isabella." she nodded

"Nice to meet you im Garrett's mate." i shook her had and Jasper hissed

"Kate what the hell did you shock her for?"

"She didn't shock me Jasper im fine." he had to of forget i was a shield

"Sorry im a shield im guessing you can shock people with a touch?" she nodded

"I can block you basically any one but Jasper."so we talked for hour after that Jasper Garrett and Peter were outside getting to know Carson while me and Char were talking to Kate i truly love her her sister was Tanya when she said that i told her she called me a bitch and that she um tried to take Jasper from me until Jasper got Dem and Felix on also told me about her history which was really said but i knew about the immortal children. She asked me what were my hobbies i told her i loved to train then she got an idea but Char said no Jasper probably wouldn't like it. which was true probably not but my shield can go out 20 miles out which is pretty far and since Jasper knows this he knows that i sense him in it just like andy one else in it when i feel a shift in my shield some one that i don't know passed my barrier and i tell Jasper it was a perfect way of knowing if we were ever in danger i jumped up from the movie us girls were watching and went out side and found Jasper

"Bella whats wrong?"

"My barrier has been broken."

"Peter Garrett go check who it is. Carson go ten miles out and get ready to fight Garrett tel him if its safe. I'll protect the girls." they nodded and went me and Jasper went back in he watched the movie. Char looked at him

"On guard." Kate nodded so i guess she knew what was going on. five mintues later the guys came back with three new guys Jasper stood up two of them had raven colored hair the other blonde i looked at them Kate and Char stood up to i was the only one sitting so i stood up and went to Jasper the guy with the raven hair in the middle was looking at me. Jasper growled at him

"Aro, Marcus Caius what are you doin' here?"

"We wanted to talk."

"About what." in a way the blonde one looked like Jasper so im guessing he was Caius because i heard Aro talk on the phone so the one in the middle was Aro.

"We were informed about your mate killing your sire. Did you create her?" he looked at me

"Yes and i wouldn't Kill her if you know whats healthy for your coven because im still the most feared. And she's also getting up there." they looked at me again The blonde spoke

"Jasper we know your still the most feared but it doesn't mean to make your mate that ethier." i growled at him

"Look here but your in Jasper's Territory and his coven won't hesitate to end you three. Im still a newborn and Killing Maria wasn't even a challange it might because i cought her off guard but i promise ill end you three and its not your bussinees if i want to be Jasper's equal. So how about you three get out before i kill you. You don't get to disrespect me and Jasper in one sentence."

**Jasper's POV**

**I was shocked that Bella handed the Leaders there asses so was every one else she my be a newborn but you should never under estimate my coven we hold power that could be the leaders plus the fact that were the most feared because of me and now my Bella. I smirked no one was ever aloud to disrespect me. And the fact that Bella made that statement true i think those three actually started to fear her. Peter smirked as did Garret and Carson. Carson didn't know much about Bella but Kate sure did i wouldn't let him know that stuff yet. I wanted to let Kate know her first he knew my history and he couldn't stand Maria when he was there he wasn't surpirsed that she lied about me being her mate the guys took them out. i kissed Bella **

"You should watch who you run your mouth to Bella those were the Volturi Kings of our kind."

"Yea my newborn part came out." i chuckled

"Of course it did." i kissed her

"You barley play with me in bed can we?" i nodded

"Go upstairs and wait for me." she ran at vampire speed while i looked after her

"Sorry if i project and you guys can have fun in your rooms to oh yea and Carson umm im sorry if you feel lust." i went up stairs and i smelled Bella's arousal **when i got into the room** she kissed me i kissed back and i put my tongue on her lip she gave me access i pushed her back up the bed and she took off my shirt i took off hers too she was perfect for me in that section cute tits i broke apart and started to suck on one while playing with the other one her hands roamed my body until she got to the top of my Jeans and unbutton them. i helped her at that point. i took off hers and it was beautiful before i went in her i kissed her i couldn't wait any longer. I went down and put two fingers in she moaned then i put my tongue in it she moaned even louder

"Oh Major more." before she had her orgasm

"Don't cum Isabella."

"Yes Major." i was inside of her after that. I thrust inside of her until i was ready to cum when i was she released with out warning and i shot my seed in her and we both came from our orgasmic high she smiled at me and kissed me.

"That felt so good haven't been like that in for ever!" i kissed her it eventually brought on another round she was on top until i felt her smugness then i flipped her over and dominated her i told her i wouldn't play nice if i felt smugness from her she smirked and i knew it was on purpose then freakin vixen at least she's mine and not Cullen because when i was there i knew she belonged to someone else and not Edward. after our second round we got up and hit the shower she decided to me in the shower which is so hot by the way and when i came she was saisified we finshed our shower and got dressed when we came down stairs every one was looking at us.

"Whats wrong?"

"We'll can we have a family reuion?" i looked at him

"What do you mean like a party?" he shook his head

"With your favorite coven if not umm were still going up there?"

"For what?"

"Isabella's father has been repoted dead sire." Bella gasped and shooked her head

"NO he can't he he he..." she just fell on the floor crying in shame

"Isabella it wasn't your fault."

"How do you know that we could of saved him."

"He was gonna die any ways."

"I hate you jasper you always know what to do."

"I am your mate i have too Get us packed up Peter" he nodded were comin back to this house

"Do they know im still Alive?" i nodded

"Yea your now Isabella Whitlock." she nodded when Peter came down with our stuff he dropped it in front of Carson and Garrett. I told them to put it in the car they did and we were off Isabella was worried for this i wasn't we had to hunt on our way up but other then that we made it there in record time. Isabella nevous were so high i sent her waves of calm and we went in the house

"Isabella how are you?"

"Lets cut the crap and tell me how he died."

"By a werewolf."


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED TO KNOW THIS.

**Previously:**

**_"Isabella how are you?"_**

**_"Let's cut the crap and tell me how he died."_**

**_"By a werewolf."_**

Jasper's POV

Isabella bolted out of her I followed her she was on the treaty line my question how did she remember it**_. The wolves were there _**

"Which one of you did it?" I felt massive wave of sorrow one of them phased back I think it was Sam he looked at me then at Bella

"She's a newborn and she can't really control her emotions even if I help." he nodded

"Your Jasper right?" I nodded

"Your known as the God of War for vampire right?" I nodded again

"Your coven is welcome to stay on our land we trust them they only hunt bad humans and some even animals may we meet them?"

"Why do you want to meet them and who killed my mate's father?"

"None of us did we were out on patrol when it happened."

"So none of you did it but yet it's a wolf emotions are true. There is an other type but I really don't think that it was them. When did he get attack?"

"Out in the woods around midnight?"

"What was he doing?"

"Im not sure on that."

"Thank you Sam and my coven would be honored in coming to see your tribe." I picked Isabella up

"Isabella it wasn't them the people that killed him are called Children of The moon. There's only one Vampire that knows how to fight them." she nodded we went back to he house

"Peter a word." he nodded

"It was the Children of the moon."

"We can't do any thing about it." I nodded

"Only one Vampire that knows how to fight them." he nodded

"I know but I doubt he'll train us to fight them especially after what Bella did to them." that's a highly good point there's no way in hell Caius will help us fight our natural enemy. I went back in after that Isabella was upstairs I went up there and that's when I saw his body

"Daddy its your angel I hope you see me one day again we didn't really have a proper good bye I've always been a daddies girl mom always told me I should of stayed with you when I was little. Jacob and I didn't get to see me much after I found Jasper. To which you still haven't met but im gonna tell you he knows what he's doing in the relation ship which is good because I still don't know how im still that insecure little girl with out Jasper I wouldn't be who I am today I hope you get to met him and his friends some day they are really good to me daddy I never got to say my last I love you and how much im gonna miss you thank you for being there for me. And Daddy I'll always love you. We might of had some fights but that doesn't mean I hate even though I might of said it. I'll love you no matter what." she hugged his life less body I had venom tears in the corner of my eyes when she stood up she came to me and hugged me

"He was a good father Jasper why did it have to be him?"

"Im not sure Darling'." we went back down stairs the cops left went we were upstairs Isabella said nothing

"My coven were gonna go to La Push tonight they are havin' a bonfire and they invited my Coven so lets make sure all the windows are locked and the Doors I don't want anybody to look at the body." they nodded and we went to the car when we got there Sam was at the treaty line I followed him I. When we got out of the cars there elders greeted me

"Ares im honored to see you here. Im Old Quil, Billy Black and Sue Clearwater were the elders of the tribe." I shook all of there hands

"Nice to meet you all and you can call me Jasper while were here."

"Bella!" she looked at me I nodded

"Jake!"

"Im sorry about Charlie."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye Jake we got into a fight before I left for Texas,"

"Im sorry to hear about that lets go to the garage and talk." Peter held me back when he said that

"Hold on a sec." she came to me

"Jasper Jake is my best friend and I love him like I love Peter. Screw that hes to annoying any ways I won't do any thing with him."

"Go ahead Isabella." she went off with Jake he hugged her one more time. Billy spoke

"That's my son Jasper he won't do anything because he imprint is on vacation." I nodded

"Sorry for not introducing my coven. Isabella is more important than them." they nodded

"This is Peter Charlotte Garrett Whitlock then this is Kate Denali and Carson Sanchez. Those two joined before this." they nodded

"Major..." then I felt anger and fear I ran towards Isabella. I didn't care if he was a wolf or not I was there she looked at me then came to me

"What's wrong?"

"I said something that made him mad and he phase on me." then my coven was in here and so was Sam

"Jacob." he phased back and looked at me

"Ares im sorry for almost attacking your mate."

"Its fine what did she say?"

"Some thing about mating I just got done tell her that imprints are for us and mm she said if there's a pull when your a vampire that's your mate so its kinda like imprinting."

"It kinda is." then we walked out i went to the elders they were sitting near a fire

"Jasper is every thing ok?"

"Yes Jacob went off for no reason." Leah and Carson were holding hands i was looking at that until Carson noticed

"Sorry sire umm yeah she im printed on me and i felt the pull towards her." the elders looked and they gasp

"I never knew that was possible well congrats."

"Alright every one settle down. We are here to celebrate the coming of Ares also known as the God of War we have some ledgends about him but its up to him to hear them." I was with the Cullen's and they never said anything about this let alone Bella

"Sure we can here them. But I have to ask why didn't you recognize me when I was with the Cullens?" they all looked at me but Sam

"There's no real answer to that. Ares." I nodded I was fine with it I just wasn't sure why though Bella was in my lap watchin the fire

"It would be nice to see Aro's fire." my Coven gasp at what came out of her mouth

"Isa..."

"Sorry thinking who I should kill and who I shouldn't."Peter spoke with out thinking

"First off, Volturi off limits. Second what the hell?" i looked at him

"Sorry." we could if we want kill them but im not so sure if we should plus its bad enough we have to do something about Caius and telling us how to kill these Wolfs.

"You can continue."

"What are the Volturi?"

"Our world Leaders they live in Italy so you don't have to worry about them. And your gonna be under my Protection soon in fact this whole state should be." I'll talk to the government later

"Have you gone against them yet?"

"Not really we have been thinking about it."

"Well help. Now can we get on with the Legends?" they nodded

"The Youngest Major ever in the Civil War is known as Jasper Whitlock he knows how to fight humans and vampires but his sire made a deal with the Shape Shifters he can not fight them and we can not fight him because he'll win no matter what. The Younger major hasn't been around much but his sire Maria Sanchez... Carson that's your last name?"

"Yeah it is her second in command created me im her 54th cousin." me, Peter and Char were looking at him

"So then your also related to me Carson cause she my great great grandma?" he looked at her

"So that's why you look like her any ways lets keep the Legends going."

"Maria has tried to protect us the best she could when she quit the Vampire Wars." that's a shock you wouldn't expect her to do anything with theses wolfs

"She put a curse on us. And she quickly forgot about us she told us that her Major would some day be here with his coven and mate she said that the mate of him will suffer a lost and that she will be known as the Goddess of War with her Major she goes by Majorette." my coven and I looked at Bella who had an evil smile on

"Together they will fight and rule over the world some day she also told us that and she dies by the Majorette." holy shit is all of that true that creepy we still have to rule and fight but so far all of that is true. Me and Peter looked at each other then at her who was still looking evil

"That is the truest ledgends yet." they looked at me and I could feel there emotions which was shocked I have ever right to do this so I guess now were gonna fight the Volturi to which some already like me more than the brothers. Hmmmm and if we have the wolfs with us were probably problem Caius he knows how to kill the wolfs unless we keep him busy with vampires. Then they won't get killed it'll be perfect i think.


	9. Chapter 9 IS SHORT

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED TO KNOW THIS.

**Previously:**

_**"****That is the truest ledgends yet." they looked at me and I could feel there emotions which was shocked I have ever right to do this so I guess now were gonna fight the Volturi to which some already like me more than the brothers. Hmmmm and if we have the wolfs with us were probably problem Caius he knows how to kill the wolfs unless we keep him busy with vampires. Then they won't get killed it'll be perfect i think.**_

Peter's POV

It was crazy to what Jasper wantted to do with these shifters. They seemed Peter confident in Jasper the only vampire that knows how to kill wolf is Caius he found out by getting attack by the Children of the moon wolfs Changed by the moon. Jasper was looking at me

"What sire?"

"Will my plan work?"

"It might but they all ready fear you." he looked at me then at Sam

"Jasper you are crazy ever since you've gotten me and Char back honestly does that happen after animal blood?" i have to know what made him so crazy Bella looked at me

"Peter maybe you should go for a walk the fire is makin you crazy against your sire."

"It's not my fault my sire went insane." i got up after that Char just looked at me and pointed to her Phone i nodded i walked out of the tribe area and smelled the air i noticed the Cullens sent weren't around any more but an other coven was and it wasn't ours it was some one else i followed one sent to Charlie's house i gasp and unlocked the door he was fine i relocked the door then i followed that sent out to the woods i realized the time almost midnight. The wolf came and looked at me and it Phased so it was one of there tribe members

"I thought none of you did this."

"Im on patrol Peter."

"Do you smell a vampire were the Cullens lived."

"Yea do you know them."

"Nope." then i caught sent of it again and this time i knew who it was i ran back to Jasper and them when he saw me he stood up and told me to stay were i was

"It was Felix from Volturi!" he gasp

"How do you know?"

"Who else knows were the Cullens live and unharm the people but Charlie?" Bella and Char came to us after that


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED TO KNOW THIS.

**_Previously:_**

**_"It was Felix from Volturi!" he gasp_**

**_"How do you know?"_**

**_"Who else knows were the Cullens live and unharm the people but Charlie?" Bella and Char came to us after that_**

**_Jasper's POV_**

**_"Peter my plan is intact for sure now." there was no question about it i know it will be my plan is perfect we have to keep Caius distracted with vampires so that way the wolfs won't get hurt Bella and Charlotte looked at me. _**

**_"Bella does Caius know were you live?" _**

**_"He shouldn't why?" _**

**_"I caught sent of Felix Voturi even though he serves to Jasper." _**

**_"How about you go find him and me and Char stay here and you can get your answers from him." its a good idea but im not sure with all the wolfs here _**

**_"Alight fine hold on a second though." i went up to the wolfs _**

**_"If any of you touch my mate with out permission i will show you how you die the vampire way. Understand me?" they nodded in fear and Peter smirked i gave Bella a lingering kiss when i pulled away she pouted i smirked and ran to theCullens house some other vampire sents then we went to Charlies house and i notcied the door is wide open i heard Peter curse i looked at him _**

**_"Ever thing OK Peter?" he nodded but didnt say any thing we went into the house and everthing was fine even Charlie's body Peter's sent was in here _**

**_"Your lucky nothing took hid body if so you would meet hell early." he nodded and he felt sorry for doing that then we locked every thing back up and went out side right there in front of me was some Volturi guard bowing to me _**

**_"Get up who has done this to my mates father?" they listened and they all looked at Felix i stepped down and went to him he had fear in his emotions _**

**_"I was told to do it by one of our masters we still have to listen to them. I hated it i knew you were gonna kill me just do it i admit i killed him and im sorry." _**

**_"Alright, Peter come here for a second." he came and looked at me _**

**_"Yes sire?" _**

**_"Fight but don't kill Felix. I have an idea with him." he nodded and started to fight Peter won twice and i was starting to get worried about Bella _**

**_"Peter stop let him go i wanna go back to Bella Volturi guards stay here and watch the place." they nodded Felix was feeling greatful for me not ending his life we went back to Bella and Charlotte the wolfs were all silent around them when they saw me and Peter Bella got up and Walked to me and same with Charlotte they were ready to go home i nodded told every one bye then we left. When we got there the guards bowed again. Bella was infront of me protecting me i've never seen a female do that to me i always thought it would be the male infront of the women but who cares i stood Bella up she truned around and looked at me i kissed her _**

**_"Bella they are safe if they bow or show submissive stance they are safe to be around so im fine. You guys can get up now." she nodded and kissed me again which led to making out she took off my shirt and she threw it after that her hands traveled down to my pants she wants to do it right here in front of these people who was i to say no its a vampire way to show who belongs to who so of course i let her take me right here i took of her shirt and pants ripped her underwear off and bra she moaned while i was sucking on her nipples. Then i went down her tummy with my tongue she moaned again. I put to fingers at her entrance and thrusted them in she kept moaning until she started to scream my name for her release. she knows when to cum and when not to if she does cum before i tell her to she gets a punishment and she likes it i have no clue why. _**

**_"You may release sugar." when she did my tongue was in side of her and her honey was sweet. when she was done coming i put my tip at her entrance and looked at her. she nodded and i was in her each time i thrusted she met mine _**

**_ "Major faster please." i went a little faster _**

**_"Harder fasterr please major faster." i was going at vampire speed i was about read to cum when her walls tightened around me i smirked _**

**_"Bella baby im about to..." i did before i finished that sentence i roared out my released after that she came not that i cared then i bit her and she bit me we both stood up Peter took in my clothes my coven looked at us we walked in like it was normal. Peter smirked i growled and went up stairs to shower and get clothes on then I went down stairs Bella came down with bloody hands i looked at her and sent her waves of pride she came to me and cried silently after about an hour or so she took me by the hand and went up stairs to her old room she kissed me _**

**_"JAzz do you wish vampires can sleep?" _**

**_"I can send you emotions so you can do you want to baby girl?" she nodded i tucked her in bed she lift the sheets for me to get in too i did and i sent her waves of leathready she fell asleep to i kissed her forehead _**

**_"I love you baby." she smiled  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED TO KNOW THIS.

**_Previously:_**

**_"Jazz do you wish vampires can sleep?" _**

**_"I can send you emotions so you can do you want to baby girl?" she nodded i tucked her in bed she lift the sheets for me to get in too i did and i sent her waves of leathready she fell asleep to i kissed her forehead _**

**_"I love you baby." she smiled_**

* * *

**_Jasper's POV _**

Peter knew my plan were gonna first talk to the Volturi if they don't answer us properly were gonna rip them to shreds and leave them like that Peter doesn't know whats gonna happen yet but hes wating for it he knows we come out alive but were now more feared and any time we run into a vampire they run away screaming i have no clues what but i think we kill those three but then whose gonna keep the other vampires in line. I went down finding a blood filled cup in Peters hand i shook my head

"Peter after the funeral what are we doing?"

"Taking the wolfs and heading out to Italy boss so what are we gonna do once we get there?"

"How about you tell me that." he nodded

"We survive the wolfs do to the guards are frozen thanks to Bella and her shield the leaders die my you and Bella take them out while Char takes thier mates out. Garrett helps Char." i nodded i looked Carson and Kate

"They do nothing because Bella told him to be quiet and have her back if she has for Kate Garrett don't want her hurt." i nodded

"Ok"

"Jasper?" i went upstairs

"Yea sweet heart?"

"Lets avenge my dad!" she said it like it was natural for her.

"We will after the funeral." she nodded and we went down stairs the coffin people came and took the body we got ready for the funeral Peter called the air port and said we need seven tickets to Italy Voltrea the person asked his last name once he said Whitlock for all of us he the person on the other line gasp and kept repeating im sorry over and over Peter soon got out raged i knew it was only a matter of time before that happened

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JUST MAKE THE TICKETS ALL FIRST CLASS ALONE JUST US SEVEN UNDERSTAND ME IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE SORRY THEN AND YOU WILL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND MAKE OUR TICKETS AND REMEMBER THE FREAKIN TIME TEN AT NIGHT UNDERSTAND?" the person on the other line said ok then Peter hanged up i looked at him

"What about the wolfs?" he muttered a shit we laughed at him im assuming the vampire world now knows that my Newborn mate killed my 1000 year old sire and it was very easy Before we left Peter was on the phone making admends until he started to lose it i took it from him and told them to make 21 tickets last name still Whitlock the Person asked me what my name was i told him Jasper and he said its a pleasure to be talking to me he also said that i have my own plane i told him thank you and he hunged up i looked at Peter

"Your not gonna be ordering tickets any more." they agreed with me Peter pouted like Bella does she out right laughed at him told him it looks cuter on her every one else agreed to that. then we headed out Bella said later today at three the lawer will be coming over about three hours away really but any ways we got in the car and headed to the cemetary Bella asked if she can get some flowers i wasn't going to deny her so i pulled into the closest store also known as Rite Aid the girls all went

"Major i don't think the girls should of gone in by them selfs."

"We will punish them." we looked at Garrett and thats when i noticed Carson needed to hunt the girls came out and some guy came out with them he signed his death warrent by hitting on Bella and Char and Kate of course i would do something about it so i got out of the car and knocked him out cold and threw him to Carson

"Drain him then put him in the trunk Peter or Garrett hack into there securty system and make sure they didn't see me doing that." they got on it right away Carson put the man in the car and the girls got in after that and we went to the funeral Bella went up to the castest and cried some more. I smelled the air and i looked for them once i found them my first thought was Edward is gonna take Bella right now in her state so i growled Peter, Charlotte Garrett Kate and Carson all looked were i was looking Garrett and Kate blocked Bella on the sides and Carson is behind her Me Peter and Char are waiting for them to attack i muttered under my breath so the humans wont hear me

"Boy I hope you know whats good for you my coven is feared for a reason." i was mostly talking to Edward Bella got up and came to me i wrapped my arm around her shoulders she wrapped her arm around my waist Edward growled and Peter smirked when the humans left i told

"Edward you should really think about it before you attack my coven can take yours in no time to prove my point you'll rely on your power and so will Alice Emmett will rely on his strength Carlise is a peace maker Esme won't fight well enough and Rose will end no time flat because she is to caught up in her self." i looked at them all Edward was the first to break Carson had him down then Alice was the second she was attacked by Kate next was Carlise and Esme Peter and Char had them Rose didn't attack us yet we walked away my coven got off of them after that we were feared by the ones we attack Rose went after us when we truned our backs Bella surprise the hell outta me by jumping over my coven and Landing on top of Rose very neatly but she looked so leathal it was so hot

"You just made your death treaty by attacking my coven. Im the one who killed Jasper's sire she wasn't shit to me she was easy to take down. so blondie you would be even easier with a flick of my hands you'll be dead so next time you attack my coven think about it." then she got off Rose and came back to me i kissed her head. Peter froze in shock

"Its true!" me and Bella turned around and looked at him

"Whats true?"

"The propcey about you and your mate Maria told me and Char when you were forced to hunt."

"And what is this propcey Peter?"

"Maria said that once Jasper has his mate and after she has tragedy in her life the wolfs help them defeat the Leaders. And take over the world every soul ends up bowing to them no matter what they will have one last war but after that they will have every one on there side and they kill all eneimeis and EVERY SOUL bows to them no matter what." we nodded and got in the car we didn't talk on the way back once we got home me and Bella went up to her room

"Jasper i don't want to be queen of anything i want to be a normal vampire with you and your coven couldn't some one else take the throne?"

"No because,if we have the Romains its there way or death the Volturi its you fuck up your dead. And for the Cullens its every one is hunting animals. For us it is you do something against the law or fuck my coven over you will die. Plus if you think about it were feared how in the world will any one go against our coven? See Bella we will be fine lets try it first if we don't like it then we can do something about it ok?" she nodded and kissed me we made out it turned into sex after that and i had her moaning before i even entered her she was about to cum but she knew much better i smirked she was ready since i started with my tongue she was a moaning mess i finally let her cum she then got on the floor in front of me just looking at her be my submit took on a whole new level she sucked me then i let the major took over what ever he did was totally up to him he told me i wasn't aloud to say sorry to her i'll make sure her demon punishes Jasper but then i told him he wouldn't like that because we believe that girls is our submits and the men are dominate. after we were done we got in the shower and went down stairs Bella opened the door for the lawer to come in

"You must be Isabella?" she nodded

"You can call me Bella." i looked at the lawer and hes a fat froppy dude**_ i walked up to Bella i knew she would need me _**

**_"Please lets go sit down in the kitchen." he nodded and looked up at me he had fear in him after he saw me i smirked _**

**_"Babe will you be OK or do you still want me hear?" she looked at me _**

**_"I'll need comfort while this is happening." i nodded and pulled her into my lap the lawer told Bella that Charlie had a whole bank account made out to Bella and her collage fund the house is hers 2 million dollars has been in her possesion Peter muttered damn and Charlotte hit him they were out back Charlie's property goes forty miles out after the fense i was shocked tha a human had so much land. Peter said he was going out after that only us vampire could hear him so it didn't matter Bella was sobbing Bella told him that Charlie would of loved to have grand kids but she got surgry when she was seven because she twisted a rib and they had to take that out of her. She was lying at that time but what ever makes our kind safe for no. The lawer soon left Bella kissed me _**

**_"I wanna kill him." as soon as i shut the door i said Peter came up behind us _**

**_"Already done i was in his car before he left so i attacked him and made a accident sense." i nodded_**

**_"Was he good?" Bella asked we just looked at her _**

**_"Of course fat rapist are the best Bella." i hit him up side the head _**

**_"Is that why you wanted to be with me?" _**

**_"Yeah but i also knew you needed some one there to help you."_**

**_"So what are you gonna do with the 2 million dollars Bella?" i hit him again _**

**_"That wouldn't be your bussiness if it invovles you then it will." Char laughed at that _**

**_"Hes right Peter." i smirked _**

**_"I know what i wanna do redo this house get a pool out door make this house bigger and expand out the house make a grage and give some to the orpanage." Kate and Charlotte looked at her shocked they hugged her after that. i even hugged her surpirsed she wanted that for his house i was glad she wanted to do some things with it though it soon became the time to pick up the wolfs and get on the plane and thats what we did once we got to the air port i got the tickets a vampire worked there and he flipped out about me being in his presense his boss soon came and told me that he is sorry he was also a vampire who wasn't really scarred of me but he did feel afraid of me _**

**_"Whitlock?" _**

**_"The first one Jasper yeah that would be can i please have the damn tickets im sure both of you don't want to get me mad so lets cut the crap and give me what i want." they nodded and gave me them _**

**_"Fuckin pussies." my coven and the wolfs laughed at that we were soon on our way to Italy here we come Volturi hope your ready for your death.  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

PLEASE VOTE ON MY _**NEW**_ POLL I NEED TO KNOW THIS.

**_Previously:_**

**_ "Whitlock?"  
_**

**_"The first one Jasper yeah that would be can i please have the damn tickets im sure both of you don't want to get me mad so lets cut the crap and give me what i want." they nodded and gave me them _**

**_"Fuckin pussies." my coven and the wolfs laughed at that we were soon on our way to Italy here we come Volturi hope your ready for your death._**

* * *

**_Peter's POV _**

**_the shit will hit the fan once we arrive they fear Jasoer has gotten to strong and with his mate and the propceys theres no way they will give him what they want and what these two want is totally different than the rest of the vampires i can only say that we survive this and the Volturi don't they don't even have a chance considering the Majorette's gift with us being under her shield we can take out Jane and Alec _**

**_"Listen up every one my mate is a shield she will protect us from their gifts but i want the witch Twins alive Aro or the other brothers don't know that they worship the grounds i walk on. Also keep Demetri and Heidi if you have to threaten them to come with us. Felix and Chelsea." we all nodded and i smirked those people who he called out have some powers Felix is for the strength and it would be a shame not to have him once the Major sees that he became stronger the legend will come true. My sire is the best. I kissed Charlotte i went back to the room with Jasper and Bella i first knocked and i was in submissive stand when i entered _**

**_"Peter, what brings you here?" i kept my head down _**

**_"Major, i just wanted to say those people will come to you right when we get there because they believe you and your mate should rule as the feared ones." he nodded _**

**_"Thank you but i have an idea get Charlotte in here." i went to the door and called her she came we all three looked at him _**

**_"Bella get undress and Charlotte you your done play with each other." i looked at him like he was crazy but then i realized why he was doing this we haven't had a good show in a while Char knows what happens after sent lust there way and they went at it me and Jasper were very hard after that we knew what it would do to us we didn't care we didn't have a show like this in forever _**

**_"God Char..." their fucking tits were bouncing around i saw Jasper pull out his joy stick and i moaned i can't believe my is jacking off because of our mates the last time we had a show like this it was with a human and Char and omgsh you would be fucking panting after that but Bella and Char's show makes you want to fuck em now me and Jasper were both now jacking off until we felt som other hands we looked and we saw our mate helping us Char took me in and deep to i moaned again and Jasper did to the girls were on top of us after that of course Jasper had to switch around their positions i was moaning as char was riding me _**

**_"Faster baby...Oh yess...God Char... Harder...Im gonna come oh god CHARLOTTE!" then Bella screamed jasper after that im the dominate one with me and Char but i gotta have a girl on top once in a while other wise it would get boring Im not sure how Jasper does it a knock was at our door Jasper went to it didn't care if he was naked ethier plus sometimes me and Jasper actually trained the Newborns like that and i was glad for it after we trained them we had a good time and Charlotte was stuck washing us up Jasper shut the door we looked at him _**

**_"Arriving in two hours,girls go get your shower." i looked at him _**

**_"Are we going in smelling like this then?" he nodded _**

**_"Were gonna sent the girls then?" he nodded so we waited for there shower and my gift let me know they were making out in the shower i looked at Jasper then i went to the Door _**

**_"I would stop before Jasper our sire who doesn't know finds out and punishes you both Charlotte you know way better than to do that." then Jasper tackled me to the ground my head hit the door it came open he went in pulled the curtain back and growled at them yeah i warned them only the fact that i forgot he was in the room with me _**

**_"Next time you tackle me make sure i ain't by a venom coated door knob. God that fucking hurt." _**

**_"It wasn't venom coated until i knocked you down." holy shit what the hell did he do to me _**

**_"All three of you know me soo much better so you will all get a punishment." Damn it hes evil i sware. he was know on top of me he growled and he was ready to ripp me apart was Ares Bella and Charlotte Bowed. To top that off Carson and Garrett with Kate saw us all Jasper growled Carson and Garrett turned around Kate pulled the shower curtain shut they were still bowed the other three went to there knees after they did we can only hope Bella can save us all she got out of the shower and touch his cheek he cuddled against it and calmed down he got off of me i got up grabbed Char and sented her i didn't care what he was doing damn once i was done senting her Jasper pulled down her pants i flinched knowing whats gonna come next he spanked her five times she counted and for me well thats of the girls watched what he did to me Charlotte was watching in horror as Bella was watching with horror but also lust once he was done he pulled Bella down to the bed and spanked her five times. _**

**_"IF ETHIER OF YOU THREE DEFY ME EVER AGAIN YOU WON'T LIKE WHATS COMING NEXT." we bowed our heads at the Ares voice. He got dressed then me and Bella did. Then we headed out to our seats _**

**_"Remember my plan." we landed and we exited the plane  
_**


	13. Chapter 13 LAST CHAPTER!

PLEASE VOTE ON MY _**NEW**_ POLL I NEED TO KNOW THIS.

**_IF ETHIER OF YOU THREE DEFY ME EVER AGAIN YOU WON'T LIKE WHATS COMING NEXT." we bowed our heads at the Ares voice. He got dressed then me and Bella did. Then we headed out to our seats _**

**_"Remember my plan." we landed and we exited the plane_**

* * *

**_Ares's POV _**

I was pissed off at my children what made Peter think i wasn't listin' and what made my mate and Charlotte make out with out my permission? I don't know i was very upset but i guess thats a good thing because were going into the Volturi layer Bella stayed by my side only moving when i did Peter was looking around then he started to walk ahead he lead us to Jane and Alec they bowed there heads in submissive for me i told them they are fine now lets go. we left after that i was drivin' when we got there the people coward in fear intense and willing with out them know was submitting to med and lead in front to protect me i smirked it was better than i we got to the throne doors Bella had my shirt off of me and Peter also

"Open." they did i looked at the three kings

"Which one of you sent out Felix to end my mates father?And cover it with wolf?" Caius had fear and so did Aro

"Marcus you may leave." he got up and left with out another word

"Caius Aro come down here." they did i went up there with Bella

"Were not to be messed with you two fucked that up i thought we had an agreement before this shit happened Felix be kind and go and get it." he did and he came back i looked at it and read out loud

"I Major Jasper Whitlock will protect these Itailan vampires as long as they don't fuck with my coven or my mate if so then I Major Jasper Whitlock will be able to end them if it is the kings too." I looked at them

"You fucked the agreement we have i hope you know that every one that has surround you is now mine." Aro growled i clicked my fingers and Carson was on him Peter stood in between them and just in case Garrett had Caius

"I now provide no protection for this coven and i know own it you and dumb ass will be sent to a punishment of my choice for now Garrett Carson take them to the cellar." they did as told Marcus came back out

"Your protection is still with me." he nodded and went to sit on his throne i went to my room every one loved it because it was the whole top floor of it the guards told me they had a room so they left and it was my Coven after that Marcus Knocked on the door Peter answered it Marcus looked at me

"Ares... I want you to become the next king." hmmm interestin' i never thought of that

"I will think about that. But right now what do you think i should do with your brothers?"

"Thats not up to me but Caius is your actual brother so think about it." i nodded and he left. Peter shut the door my coven was sittin around me i stood up

"You heard it what do you want me to say?" it was the first time i have ever asked my coven for help over this question but i truly wanted to know i wasn't goin to force them into this definatly my kissed me

"Baby what ever your heart says you should do then go ahead i'll always follow." i knew she would say that

"Im goin' were you go Jaz." Peter would say that for my protection and Char would follow

"I'll follow too." Carson agreed

"Ok the so how about we roam the world for awhile and then come back here and me Peter and if Marcus doesn't want to be king Garrett. Of course or mates will be the queens. You all in?" Peter looked at me

"Separte ways?" i nodded Carson looked un comfortable i looked at him

"I feel the need to protect Your mate at all times do you mind if i tag along?"

"Thats up to Bella and Yes Peter i think for a year it would work want to?" he nodded

"We will keep in touch right?" i nodded I knew i wasn't Ares any more i was jasper now they all liked that idea so we went to tell Marcus every guard cheered we looked at them when they said i should of always been in the throne my coven held so much pride for me it was unreal they wished us luck on or world trip and me and my coven was off on there own we kept in touch me Bella and Carson went to school here to learn about the history and learn the language we then decided we should learn all the languages there is so we went to every country and learned it Peter and Charlotte were made the Embassadors of India only because some one was part of his bloodline me and Bella laughed for a day straight only Peter would find out that with his power Garrett and Kate were in England he got pissed off because they said something about the time we was changed in and he went off so he got kicked out of the country he went to Germany and he found out that Hitler was his Great Uncle so he almost killed himself he hated that part when we were in that time zone yea we all did we stayed in Italy during that time because we knew they weren't gonna blow up the Castle they think the leader of Italy Mussiliuoni lived in it he didn't he lived in Rome Aro looked liked him so we were fine. Carson found his mate her name is Jamie and I totally loved her as a sister her aunt was Maria i told her i killed her because she was my sire she knew who i was then she told Bella to not get me mad Bella said Peter who he sired did that for her so she didn't have to worry our Year was almost up my coven and i rejoined in New York so we can celabrate our New Years Eve we got drunk we weren't sure how but yea we saw the ball drop from our hotel balcony Jamie and Carson were the first ones to have sex that night me and Bella were the last two because i was feeling all the lusted and when that happens me and Bella have good sex and rough too but she likes it and thats all that matters**_._** My coven and I were the new royalty and every one feared us so the other covens were really in shape they stopped hovering over humans and killing them they stopped feeding from animals and having contacted with the humans and they gave us gifts so we wouldn't punish them when the time comes for it as for the nomads well they all made a coven when we came in power so i guess we can say the Whitlocks are crazy vampires because every on is afraid of them.

****(**A/N:**LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL TO**_ WAR GODDESS_** AND THIS STORY!)**_  
_**


	14. Chapter 14  PART 2

PLEASE VOTE ON MY _**NEW**_ POLL I NEED TO KNOW THIS.

**_LAST CHAPTER:_**

"We will keep in touch right?" i nodded I knew i wasn't Ares any more i was jasper now they all liked that idea so we went to tell Marcus every guard cheered we looked at them when they said i should of always been in the throne my coven held so much pride for me it was unreal they wished us luck on or world trip and me and my coven was off on there own we kept in touch me Bella and Carson went to school here to learn about the history and learn the language we then decided we should learn all the languages there is so we went to every country and learned it Peter and Charlotte were made the Embassadors of India only because some one was part of his bloodline me and Bella laughed for a day straight only Peter would find out that with his power Garrett and Kate were in England he got pissed off because they said something about the time we was changed in and he went off so he got kicked out of the country he went to Germany and he found out that Hitler was his Great Uncle so he almost killed himself he hated that part when we were in that time zone yea we all did we stayed in Italy during that time because we knew they weren't gonna blow up the Castle they think the leader of Italy Mussiliuoni lived in it he didn't he lived in Rome Aro looked liked him so we were fine. Carson found his mate her name is Jamie and I totally loved her as a sister her aunt was Maria i told her i killed her because she was my sire she knew who i was then she told Bella to not get me mad Bella said Peter who he sired did that for her so she didn't have to worry our Year was almost up my coven and i rejoined in New York so we can celabrate our New Years Eve we got drunk we weren't sure how but yea we saw the ball drop from our hotel balcony Jamie and Carson were the first ones to have sex that night me and Bella were the last two because i was feeling all the lusted and when that happens me and Bella have good sex and rough too but she likes it and thats all that matters**_._** My coven and I were the new royalty and every one feared us so the other covens were really in shape they stopped hovering over humans and killing them they stopped feeding from animals and having contacted with the humans and they gave us gifts so we wouldn't punish them when the time comes for it as for the nomads well they all made a coven when we came in power so i guess we can say the Whitlocks are crazy vampires because every on is afraid of them.

* * *

Jasper's POV

The fact that no one has acted up was weird every one knew who was in charge and who was feared Peter made some one revolt against us but they died Peter has also created newborns in China so we can dispose of them then Americans for some reasons they actually made a town for vampires and Right now some of the guards are over there to see. They should be coming back today. The throne doors open and we see the Cullens my first thought was we should kill them well Peter was opposed to that he didn't really tell me why like he should of but he said not yet they are a key to something. Garrett got out of his throne and got a scroll well when he came back he had one. He gave it to me. I read it and i was pissed The cullens are a prophecy they had to wait for two years then comfront there new leaders i hissed at that i couldn't do it i grabbed my mate and walked away. The fucking God of Wars protectors they couldn't even fight they never were taught! Bella and Charlotte and and Jamie all knew how to fight half of the guards want to be at my level of training they cant get it they don't know what to do. I was pissed Bella has really calmed me down from this.

"Jasper baby tell me whats wrong?" i kissed her

"Fuckin prophecy is sayin that the fuckin Cullens my protectors." She looked at me werid

"How?"

"The brain, the compassionate the reader, the seer, the beauty and the strong one are known to protect there question is why the fuck now when i lived with them for over ten centuries to find you. My mate." she kissed me

"Maybe the cullens don't know?" I shook my head

"They fucking know it i didn't want to be near them i don't even like the idea that there suppose to be our protectors. I know they don't know how to fight hell i never taught them because i didn't really like them now this no way am i gonna let some one fuck this up they know im fine my guards are perfect not those asses!" Bella kissed me and started to take off my shirt

"Let me try and take those thoughts away for you." yeah she was a good mate she knew excatly what to do i loved that about her. Charlotte and Kate had her trained well for submission. Char's birthday was coming up soon i have to get her something as Bella was totally set on making me forget the Cullen's she gave me a blow job then she tried to dominate me but instead i did that to her. Once we were done we went to the throne after we were clothed and showered Peter and Charlotte knew why i was pissed. They were brought into the throne once again.

"If i didn't have a mate all of you heads would be were mine should be. Right behind you on a shelf ain't no way your gonna get passed my guards. Lats Play a game. Peter bring out the clock." he did i smirked " My gurads attack them if you lose then they are ment to be my protecters. If we when then the prophecy was wrong. If the time is up and no one is shredded i will end who i want to end." my guards smirked i made sure they were extra trained. and no powers so if they were to die they wouldn't matter to me. Bella kissed me and i told Peter to star the clock. i stood up they stopped nd looked at me i went down to them i fixed every ones position. I glared at my guard once i sat back down they went back at it. Alot of people say im fuckin crazy honestly i know that and i blame my damn sire hell im here because of her. Alice screamed out in pain i smirked my guards are perfect still once. The timer went off and well the stopped and looked at me Alice had scars that need closed on her so did Beautiful Rose i smirked Emmett was holding his arm back in place he just dropped it when i went by Carlise and Esme didn't seemed liked they fought much they were still flawless but i made that happen i bit each of them twice on the arm and leg i found his mating mark i bit it and pushed my venom in both of them i smirked and laughed i also did that to Alice again she knew who she belonged to all along Edward didn't like that i bit her again i grabbed him by his throat and looked at him

"Little pussy your not gonna get any where if you don't ''embrace'' the prophecy what will happen?" Peter smirked as did every one else. Bella was soon laughing Edward hissed at her i hissed back and threw him by his hair he whimpered after that.

"The Cullen's may not know this but here in this castle i live up to my name! If you don't know it then i suggest you better take a good look at every thing i've done. Alice doesn't know her history because of me i changed her and i had her in the solitary confides because her power was ment for me and only me." Edward didn't like that at all he tried to attack me but he flew off of Bella's sheild i nodded to Bella she blew a kiss to me. Im gonna have feild days with Edward

"Attacking me is never a healthy choice. Alot of people say im a crazy ass mother fucker. If they ever tell me that straight to my face i would give them a room to stay here and pay them a hundred bucks. But Edward just to let you know. Your mated to one of my Sired children i can do what ever and when ever with you in the room and tied up to a chair in venom covered Whips don't temp me." I felt Bella's lust spiked when i said that even Peter i looked at both of them

"Should i worry?" they shook there heads and smirked i didn't want to know Edward was upset and mad at me I looked at Alice she nodded and lead him away from the coven Bella came to me with a whip i looked at her like she is crazy the she hit her self with it in the throne i grabbed the whip and looked at her. She walks over to the bench and looks like she wants a punish i went up to her and whipped her twice she moaned both times. I looked at Peter he nodded

"Speaking of crazy vampires Jasper the guard are back from America, with a vampire. Thats all what i know." i nodded good Kate gave the Cullen's rooms that are for humans i didn't care for them once the guards came back they smelled the venom and looked around then they saw me and actted like it was normal for vampire fights in here. They brought forth the vampire i didn't know. I looked at them

"Whose this?"

"This is the Mayor of the vampire town in America." i nodded

"Whats your name boy?"

"Jackson sir." i looked at him and nodded

"Do you know who i am?"

"Your a vampire like the rest of us." i smirked

"Yes Jackson we are vampires, But Jackson i have three names you guess them all right and you may leave un marked after i get answers. If you don't answers them right then you wont be off the hook that easy." he nodded

"So what are they?"he looked at me for a second

"SHIT YOUR GRACE I FUCKIN' DIDN'T MEAN TO DISGRACE YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME YOU HONNOR I FUCKIN FORGOT TO BOW SHIT SHIT SHIT."

"None of those are my names but uhh could you tell me. What made you panic son?" he nodded

"I saw one scar. Then i saw Peter also known as the Majors Capitian if hes some where the other one is to. May i ask who is sitting on your throne your honnor?"

"That would be my mate Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock." he nodded

"Well your honnor may i kiss her hand to show that i respect her?" i smiled and nodded he went up to her and kissed her hand

"Your a very special girl arent yea?" she nodded she also felt confused Peter was amused

"Jackson come down now." he did and he crepped Bella out

"So tell me about this place were is it and why did you make it? And is there a whole bunch of covens or is it one big one? And well would you mind if two of my guards lived there?" he looked at me

"To answer the first in Texas. The second one because i felt the need to something in my mind told me it would be easier for that. The third all the nomads in the American land sir. And for the last one i know why you asked and thats a good idea as many as you want my Lord. Come and visit any time you want. We vampires are under the Whitlock rule every one knows Better to fuck with you." that is true they do and im kinda glad to because if i was a push over like the Volturi well they can fuck over every one.

* * *

**I DECIDED TO MAKE A PART 2 IN THIS I FEEL THE NEED TO CONTINUE THIS RIGHT NOW WITH MY NEWER STORIES I HAVE A WHOLE LOT MORE IDEAS AND THEY NEED TO BE ON MY LAB TOP I LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR READING AND BARING WITH ME SINCE I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG VAMPIRE PARENTS IS THE NEXT ONE TO GET UPDATED TOMMROW JUST TO LET YOU KNOW AND MAYBE ON FRIDAY FOR BEST FRIEND PRINCE THANKS FOR READING NOW YOU CAN COMMENT IF YOU WANT 16 MORE DAYS TILL BREAKING DAWN FOR ME!**


End file.
